Only Wish This Year
by msgirl
Summary: An early christmas story the team suggest to go ice skating but will they get mac to go? Smacked and DL


**Though I would do an early christmas story because I won't have time during December to write one so hey!! There aren't any spoilers hopefully. Usual story using the same two couples anyway enjoy. I might make this a multi-chapter fic let me know.**

**Pairings: Smacked (Mac/Stella), DL (Danny/Lindsey - Established)**

**Spoilers: None**

**Song: Only Wish This Year - Britney Spears (Listen to this if you want and tell me if it fits the story through Stella's point of view cos I'm in a festive mood)**

**Disclaimer: Own nothing not csi or the song!!**

**Only Wish This Year**

_Santa can you hear me?_

_I have been so good this year_

_And all I want is one thing_

_Tell me my true love is here_

_He's all I want just for me_

_Underneath my christmas tree_

_I'll be waiting here _

_Santa that's my only wish this year_

Christmas time was coming which both Mac and Stella spend together as friends and nothing more. Stella wondered what had brought them together the first time they meet twenty years ago when Claire was alive. Stella always felt and attraction between them and she always dismissed it. She knew Mac would never share the same feelings as her he was still grieving for Claire. She walked to Mac's office when she saw Danny and Lindsey in his office. Stella proceeded to his office and opened the door.

"Come on Mac" Danny pleaded

"No Danny" Mac replied

"Mac it will be fun" replied Lindsey

"What will?" Stella questioned

"We want to go ice skating and we wanted the whole team to go" Lindsey replied "We asked Hawkes and Flack they said yes, we were going to ask you after Mac because we knew he needed a lot of persuding"

"Stella perhaps you can convince him" Danny spoke giving his trade mark messer smile. Stella looked at Mac and could see he was adement not to go and gave her the look.

"Guys can you give a minute alone" Stella told them. The two detectives nodded and headed to the break room.

"Stella you are no going to convince me" Mac told her

"Really?" she questioned

"Yes really I don't do ice skating" he replied and sat down on his sofa in his office. Stella sat down next to him on the sofa and smiled at him. "Why are you smiling" he questioned

"Nothing, Mac I have been good this year" she replied

"Yeah, Stell you creeping me out with that" he laughed

"Good, I've had no complaints against me so for me being so good you have to go ice skating with me and the restof the team" she told him.

"Stella only because you've been good I'll go" he smiled

"Yay" she giggled and hugged him out of impluse Mac nearly fell backwards when Stella realised what she did she quickly pulled back and rose to leave.

"I'll see you later" she quickly said and nearly ran to the break room to tell Danny and Lindsey of her acomplishment. Mac watched he retreating form her could still Stella's presence and smiled and walked back to his desk to continue with his paper work.

"There's our girl Stella" Danny spoke as she entered the breakroom

"What did he say?" Lindsey asked

"He said he would go" Stella replied as she poured herself a coffee.

"Stella thank you" Lindsey smiled

"Your welcome" she replied and sat down with them. As soon as she did Danny's beeper went off. He looked down trace had paged him.

"Got to go Montana I'll see you later and you too Stella" he spoke as he made his was to the trace lab.

"So" Lindsey started "What do you want for christmas?"

"Nothing reallly usually Mac and I spend christmas together you know" she replied sipping her coffee.

"Aww thats sweet" Lindsey replied. Stella raised an eyebrow. "I mean at least you guys don't spend christmas alone"

"Yeah I suppose" she replied looking down at her coffee.

"What do you wish for like to happen between you two" Lindsey spoke up

"What do you mean?" Stella asked knowing where this was going.

"I've seen the way you look at him" she replied

"How do I?" questioned

"Like, you love him" Lindsey smiled then looked down at her file

"What if I told you that I did" Stella replied that got Lindsey's attention and she looked up.

"What do you mean?" Lindsey asked

"When Mac's talking to me it makes me feel like I'm the only person in the room and it's just us"she smiled a small smile, "Silly huh?"

"No not at all" Lindsey replied and smiled at her "Thats what I think about Danny and now we are together"

"Really since when?" Stella asked

"Well for about a month" she replied "Why don't you tell Mac how you feel?"

"I could never do that" Stella rushed out

"Why not?" Lindsey question

"Mac only sees me as a friend and I don't take rejection very well" Stella replied. Mac walked into the breakroom to see Lindsey, Stella and Danny. When he reached his destination he saw Danny wasn't there and Lindsey and Stella deep in conversation. He walked in quietly and caught the rest of their conversation.

"He might not" Lindsey replied

"Lindsey, Mac is still grieving over Claire I don't think he wants to start a relationship with me, by me saying that I love him more than a friend way" Stella replied. Mac looked at Stella was slightly in shock about what she said.

"Mac" Lindsey spoke and brought him out of his daze.

"Did you hear what I just said" Stella asked him. Mac nodded slowly. Stella rose "Excuse me" she left and walked down the hall.

"Mac you better go after" Lindsey spoke as she watched Mac turn and leave to follow Stella.

Mac walked down to the locker room where he knew Stella was most likely to be. Stella was sitting down with her back towards her locker her head on her knees.

"Stella?" he questioned.

"Go away" she replied with her head still on her knees.

"Stell" he whispered and sat down beside her and wrapped and arm around her shoulders and pulled her slightly. Stella tried to pull herself out of his grip but he still held onto her.

"Mac what do you want?" she whispered

"To talk" he replied and lifted her head up so she could look at him, he could she tear markss down her cheeks. He had never seen Stella so vunrable in his life as he did now. "Hey" he hushed "Talk to me"

"Mac I never ment for you to hear that" she whispered and lent here head on the side of his shoulder. He wrapped his other arm around her waist. She did the same and wrapped her arms around him

"Oh Stel," she sighed and rested his head ontop of hers "Oh Stella why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I thought it would just go away, I thought that you would never find out" she repiled as she closed her eyes and breathed softly.

"Stella there's something I haven't told you, ever since the towers fell and Claire died a part of me did to, but you were there through it all you were my rock though it all remember"

"Yeah" she sighed softly

"I began to fall in love again with someone I work with, he dazzeling green eyes, her beautiful smile, the way she looks at me makes me heart stop" he stopped and smiled to himself. "I fell in love with you". Stella lifted her head up to look up at Mac he smiled at her. Stella raised her hand and brushed his cheek she leant forward slowly and kissed him softly. Mac closed his eyes Stella moved out of his arms and sat infront of him her legs were on either side of him. Mac wrapped his arms around her waist. Stella continued to kiss him slowly and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. Stella pulled back and rested her forehead against his.

"I'm glad you feel the same way" she replied and smiled.

"Me too" he replied "How about we go iceskating with the team since you talked me into it"

"Yes" she spoke and got off Mac. He got up with her and slid his hand in hers as they made theit way out of the looker room.

_He's all I want just for me_

_Underneath my christmas tree_

_I'll be waiting here _

_Santa that's my only wish this year_

**Hope you like this please reviewed and tell me what you think thanks.**


End file.
